Someday
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot is a successful, rich business man. Olivia is a pro at being an escort for her mother's business. When her mother brings the two together, they realize more than one thing about their lives and themselves. Happy two years to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

"You're an asshole!" Olivia shouted at Brian before throwing his stapler at him.

"Liv, babe, can we not do this now? I have investors coming in!" Brian asked blocking himself from the objects she was throwing at him.

Olivia grabbed a pen and whipped it at him. It hit his face and left a black line on his cheek. "You lying, cheating, sick son of a bitch! I don't care about your damn investors! We were supposed to get married in a month and I find out that you've slept with half the woman in this office building!"

Brian pointed his finger at her. "You aren't exactly the holy virgin or anything either!"

"I didn't screw anyone when we were dating or engaged. I told my mom that I was done with that when I got serious with you. Besides, don't you dare turn this on me!" Olivia nearly growled before Tucker walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tucker asked looking at his daughter and soon to be son in law.

Olivia took off her engagement ring and threw it at Brian. "We're done. Dad, I know you wanted our families to be the new headlining rich family, but it's not happening." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the office.

Tucker ran after her. "Liv, sweetie, can't you work this out?"

"No! Your golden boy cheated on me with most of the woman working for you and for his family. I'm not putting up with it. I don't care how rich it would make you or me." Olivia huffed getting into the elevator.

"C'mon, marry him and get divorced a year in. You can take half of what he has." Tucker said bargaining with her.

Olivia jaw dropped. "You're just like him! I don't know why I even wanted to get in touch with you two years ago. Mom was right. The only thing you're reliable for is being a useless tool who just wants money."

Tucker's eyes widened as he stopped the elevator doors from closing. "I'm still your father!"

"Yeah, you paid child support and only picked me up when you had a new bimbo that you were going to marry. I'm going home!" Olivia said before pushing him away from the elevator, letting it close. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes. She didn't know which was worse: her fiance cheating multiple times on her or her father just wanting her to make more money. Either way, it sucked and she only knew one person that made her feel better. She gripped the railing in the elevator until it reached the lobby of the building.

People started flooding into the elevator as she fought her way out, nearly running out of the building. Her breathing was labored and she gasped when somebody grabbed her. She closed her eyes when she saw it was John, her mother's driver. "Olivia, what's wrong? What happened? You are a mess."

"Can we just get out of here?" Olivia asked looking up at him. Even if John was just her mother's driver, he was more like a father to her than her own father.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." John said in that tone that made Olivia want to punch him sometimes.

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath. "Brian cheated on me and Dad still wanted me to marry him."

John's jaw dropped. "Okay, I don't care what your mother says. I'm beating one of them up now."

Olivia grabbed his arm. "I don't want you in the hospital. C'mon, can you just take me to my mom's house?"

"Yeah." John sighed scratching the back of his head. "Your mother is going to have a field day with this." He opened the door to the car. "Let's get going." He watched Olivia get into the car before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked off the elevator and down the hallway to her mother's apartment door. She knocked on it twice. "Mom, it's me."<p>

The door opened a moment later to show her mother, Brandy. She was tall and had long wavy black hair. "Olivia, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Olivia hugged her mother tightly and sniffled. "Guys are assholes."

"Oh God." Brandy breathed before cupping the back of her head. "What did your father do?"

Olivia wiped her eyes. "It wasn't just him. But, you were right. He is an asshole. I wish I never let him convince me to go back to him."

Brandy sighed and kissed her daughter's head. "Come on in and you can tell me what happened. You know where your extra clothes are." She watched her daughter nod and walk into the apartment before seeing John walking down the hallway. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem. I've been driving you two for years. What would make me stop now?" John asked smiling at her.

Brandy smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would have no idea." She patted his chest before going into her apartment.

John spoke before she closed the door. "Hey?" She paused and looked up at him. "You look gorgeous by the way." Brandy smiled and waved at him before closing the door to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Elliot woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He grabbed it off his nightstand and answered it. "Elliot Stabler."<p>

"Elliot, it's your big brother!" David said on the other line.

Elliot smiled rubbing his eyes. "Hey David. What are you up to?"

"Alex and I are boating out in the Caribbean. You gotta come down here sometime. It's amazing!" David said standing on his boat.

"David, I go down there every summer." Elliot chuckled. "I'm going down there next month." He stood up and walked into his bathroom.

"Good, you need to get away and be less of a mega money maker. Ever since you took over the company, you've expanded into three new states." David smiled before looking at Alex walk around the boat in her bikini. "By the way, now that you have all that dough at only twenty-seven, you should think about finding a girl to settle down with."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I don't believe in love or marriage. It can only end in heartache."

David scoffed. "You are going to regret those words. I'll prove you wrong."

"Sure, you will. I gotta get going. I have work and a charity event I need to get ready for next Friday." Elliot explained grabbing a towel from the closet in his bathroom.

"Okay, talk to you later little brother." David said before hanging up.

Elliot hung up his end before calling his assistant. "Hey Hailee, I need you to call Megan and tell her that her services are no longer needed. She forgot about my business dinner the other night. Call Brandy and set up an appointment so we can talk over new girls." He started looking over his face, debating on whether to shave or not. "Thanks Hailee."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Brandy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch before handing Olivia a cup of coffee. "So, Brian was cheating on you?"

Olivia nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "His assistant told me everything. I'm just glad I haven't had sex with him in the past seven months."

"What did you two do?" Brandy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"There's more to relationships than sex." Olivia chuckled. "Against all odds, I learned that."

Brandy looked confused. "What do you mean against all odds?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "Mom, Dad has been married five times and only gets divorced because his wives get older than twenty-nine years old. You own an escort company that you worked for most of your life until you had me. Then, when I was old enough, I joined the company and became the most popular girl there."

"That's a little presumptuous." Brandy stated and saw her daughter roll her eyes. "I know you were the most popular one there. You were the only one with a waiting list. Plus, you are my daughter and I only let our best clients get you. So, you were rare."

"Yet, I never had a free Friday or Saturday." Olivia smiled lightly and cuddled into the couch cushions. "Can I come back?"

Brandy took a sip of her own coffee. "Come back where?"

"To the company." Olivia stated before seeing her mom shake her head. "C'mon, I just have the flower shop. I need something more. A meaningless relationship and hopefully some great sex will help me move on."

Brandy shook her head. "Olivia, you just got out of a two year relationship. I'm not sure this is what's best for you." She paused and saw her daughter's pleading eyes. "But, you aren't going to give up on it... alright, I guess you can come back. But, I will pull you out if I think you aren't ready."

Olivia smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Brandy grinned holding her daughter close. "What do you think I could do to your father to make him pay for this?"

"I'm assuming you want it embarrassing and sex related." Olivia chuckled. Brandy nodded. "First, you need to find a willing twenty-three year old looking for money."

Brandy smirked. "I know what I'm going to do. Your friend at the flower shop needs some cash, right?" Olivia nodded. "We can have her tie up your father and steal his money and credit cards. Then, we can tip off the paparazzi from information your friends gives us."

Olivia laughed. "Why traumatize her?"

Brandy chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of Olivia's face. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I promise I will tell you if I get overwhelmed." Olivia said pulled her legs up to her chest. "So, how's Tommy?"

"I don't know. I dumped him last week." Brandy shrugged. "He didn't buy anything for my birthday."

Olivia giggled and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Did you get my gift?"

Brandy smiled. "Yes, I did. I already used up the box of condoms."

"Oh my God! I don't wanna know!" Olivia whined standing up and going to the kitchen.

Brandy chuckled. "You bought them for me."

"Because, I don't want to spend another day sitting on the bathtub edge waiting to find out if you're pregnant or not." Olivia chuckled before opening the fridge, looking for something to snack on.

"Your day may come." Brandy smirked pointing at her.

Olivia laughed. "I haven't had any false alarms. Remember? That doctor said it would be harder for me to get pregnant because of all the surgeries I had to have on my legs from Dad pushing me into sports."

Brandy nodded. "Yeah, and I have yelled at your father for that, but I believe that, with the right guy, it will happen."

"Well, you will be the first to know." Olivia smiled before going back into the living room and curling up on the couch with her mother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Babe, you can ask me anything." Brandy grinned playing with Olivia's hair.

Olivia giggled when her mother started braiding her hair. "Why didn't you ever date John? I've known him since I was seven and he's taken better care of us than anybody else."

Brandy shrugged. "He's never asked me out."

"Well, probably because you have a new boyfriend before he has the chance to ask. He probably thinks you aren't interested since you hit on any guy older than seventeen and younger than thirty-five." Olivia stated with a smirk.

"You have to admit that your age group is fun." Brandy grinned. She sighed and thought about her daughter's words. "I'll stay single for a while and see what happens with John and I, but I'm not promising anything."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's you and me. Promises are nonexistent here."

Brandy smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's right."

* * *

><p>Elliot brought back his club and swung, watching as his golf ball went sailing down the course. He groaned when the wind took it sailing into the trees. "Damn it!"<p>

"Ha! I thought you were king of this course, El." Fin smirked swinging his own club around in his hand.

"It's too windy today. Besides, I'm still beating you by eight points." Elliot retorted before stuffing his club back into his bag.

Fin rolled his eyes. "I've been staring at all the girls. It's bring your girlfriend to club day and you didn't bring Megan."

Elliot rolled his own eyes. "We're aren't going out anymore. And, I don't call those girls my girlfriends. I get one from Brandy for three months and then shop around for a new one. It's like trading in cars."

"You need to get a grip on reality. You are thirty-three years old and you have not had a steady girlfriend since college. You should be settling down with someone and thinking about having a family." Fin said lining up his shot.

Elliot chuckled. "Oh, yeah, like you? Mr. Tries to Get a New Girl Every Friday Night."

"I have not chosen this life. This life has chosen me. I'm a man that is just meant to bed many women and have children he may never know about." Fin shrugged before swinging at the ball. "Shit!" She gasped when the ball didn't go soaring. It shot over towards the pond where two guys were with their girlfriends. The ball smoked one of the girls in the back.

"Dude, you better run." Elliot laughed as Fin back away from his tee.

The girl that got hit looked at the other girl and grabbed her hair before pushing her into the pond, diving in after her. "El, it's a chick fight."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind. I wonder if they'll notice the golf ball sitting in the grass." One of the guys went into the pond to stop the fight while the other picked up the golf ball. He looked around and pointed at Elliot and Fin. "Ah, they did."

Fin's eyes widened when both the girls stared at them and started running at them. "Let's get out of here."

"Grab your club." Elliot told him getting into the cart, pointing at the club Fin dropped. Fin hurried over and grabbed his club before turning around, finding Elliot already hurrying towards the club. "Stabler!"

**Please review! You guys are great! I know this story is different, but I've had the idea forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said answering his phone while standing in front of his desk, looking at the scattered papers around him.

"Mr. Stabler, Brandy is on line one ready to talk to you about a new girl." His assistant's voice rang through the phone.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks Tiffany." He changed to line one and smiled. "Brandy!"

Brandy grinned on the other end. "Elliot fricken Stabler! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How's the business?" Elliot asked before declining a call on his cell phone.

"It's booming as usual. I hear that you need a new girl." Brandy said walking around her office, stopping by the wall made completely of glass.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, I am. I know that I only had Megan for a month, but she was busy on an important date I needed her to be at."

Brandy shook her head. "That's alright. She thinks she can do anything lately because she is leaving the company to get married." She rolled her eyes. "I told her it was a mistake, but she won't listen to me."

Elliot smiled. "I wouldn't know why."

"Such a charmer." Brandy chuckled. "Look, I have a deal for you and for you only. You've been one of my best and loyalist clients for a long time. Can you meet me at the country club at noon today?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "That should work. I just have to look over some paperwork and then I should be out of here."

"Great! See you there, Stabler." Brandy grinned before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked towards the restaurant of the club and saw Brandy already sitting at a table, sipping a cocktail. He grinned as a waiter came up. "Sir, is it just you?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, I mean, no. The person I'm meeting is already here." Elliot said before pointing over towards Brandy. The waiter nodded and let him pass. He strutted over to the table and smiled when Brandy stood up. She was wearing a white fitted dress that was mid thigh and had two thick straps. The dress was so fitted that it pushed up her breasts. She had black sunglasses covering her eyes and a large white floppy hat, shading her shoulders and face. "Brandy, Brandy, Brandy, stunning as always!"

"Oh, Elliot!" Brandy squealed before hugging him. She rubbed his back as he kissed her cheek. "You always know how to make me feel twenty again."

Elliot grinned. "Well, you don't look your age. That's for sure." He saw John standing a few feet away from the table and waved at him. "So, are we having lunch today or are we schmoozing over cocktails?"

Brandy chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "Schmoozing! I am meeting my daughter for lunch today." She took off her sunglasses and set them on the table, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "You are a very hard man to please, Elliot. But, I know the perfect girl for you."

"Really?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you were very interesting a couple years ago, but I couldn't let you have her because she was quitting the business." Brandy explained with a smirk. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Elliot grinned. "I believe I do. Ms. Olivia Benson?" He guessed. Brandy nodded with a smile. "She was on a waiting list that lasted a year. You were lucky to even get an appointment with you to meet her. Did she come back?"

Brandy nodded. "She just broke up with her fiance because he was cheating on her."

"And, she wants to get back in the business? Are you sure she's up for this?" Elliot asked cocking his eyebrow at her.

"She is very sure of what she wants and who am I to deny her that." Brandy smiled shaking her head. "If you don't want her, I'll find somebody else, but-"

"No, I want her." Elliot interrupted her. "I just don't want someone looking for a relationship."

Brandy smiled. "Trust me. That's the last thing she wants right now. Just tell me when and where you want to meet her and I will set it up."

Elliot nodded and spoke after a moment. "Tell her to meet me after the hotel on 53rd tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. I'll be at the bar."

"I'll set it up." Brandy nodded with a grin before putting her sunglasses back on. "It's always a pleasure, Elliot." She stood up with Elliot before he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you next time."

Elliot smiled. "Back at you." He watched as she turned and walked over to John before leaving the country club.

* * *

><p>Olivia hurried into the restaurant and over to the table her mother and John were at. "How'd it go?"<p>

"Hello darling! How are you? I'm fine. I'm really glad you like my dress. It's brand new. I bought it with some of more of the screw you money I've earned." Brandy smiled at her daughter.

Olivia chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Hi Mom. I'm okay. I'll be better when I find out how the meeting went." She leaned over and kissed John's cheek before looking back over at her mother.

Brandy giggled at her daughter before nodding. "It went rather well. He looked very excited to have a date with you. I have never seen him excited over a girl before. It's kind of fun. He wants you to meet him at the big fancy hotel on 53rd tomorrow. Be at the bar at eight o'clock."

"I love that hotel!" Olivia breathed before seeing John staring at the two of them. "What?"

"It just surprises me sometimes that you two hook each other up with guys." John said smiling.

Olivia smirked. "I've been wanting her to get together with one guy in particular, but she won't make a move because she thinks he doesn't like her."

Brandy hit Olivia's arm lightly. "Stop it." Olivia rolled her eyes, but nodded. "So, have fun tomorrow night and make sure to call me the next morning. I want to know how it went."

"Got it." Olivia nodded before taking a sip of John's wine. He chuckled at her. "What? You told me I'm like your daughter. I think of you as my father. Fathers share things with their daughters."

"I didn't say anything." John grinned before kissing her head. "Why don't you go get your mother and you some margaritas from the bar with your new confidence in the company?" Olivia chuckled and nodded before standing up and heading over to the bar.

Brandy smiled at John as he grinned back at her. "You are too sweet to her sometimes."

John shrugged. "Well, she has to have at least one father that spoils her and doesn't use her as a mule ticket."

Olivia reached the bar and dropped her forearms to it, purposely pushing her breasts up. The bartender smiled at her and leaned in close to her. "What can I get you?"

"How about two strawberry margaritas?" Olivia asked with a grin before biting her lip softly.

"You got it." He smiled before starting on her drinks.

Olivia smiled at him the whole time, occasionally batting her eyelashes at him. When he was finished making the drinks, he brought them over and set them in front of her. "You do that like a pro." She breathed before tapping his nose with her finger.

The guy grinned and shrugged. "You should see what else I do like a pro."

"Isn't that being a little presumptuous of yourself?" Olivia asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Not when I have the feedback to prove it." The guy smiled, showing his white teeth.

Olivia felt like she would barf. This guy had terrible game from what she had seen. She pointed down at the drinks. "How much do I owe you?"

The guy shrugged. "Give me your number and we'll call it even."

"Okay." Olivia smiled before he handed her a pen and napkin. She wrote down the number to her next door neighbor. She was always a bitch, but liked any guy you threw her way. "Thanks." She took the drinks and went back to the table, giving her mother her margarita. "Drinks are on my neighbor today."

**Please review! You guys are so great! It's one a.m. right now! I've been writing since I got home from work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Elliot sat down at the bar and looked up to see the score of the current baseball game that was being showed. That was the one sport he enjoyed watching on TV. He wanted to watch everything live. The bartender walked up to him and took his order before Elliot started glancing around the hotel. The place was dimly lit, but not too dark. One of the walls was completely mirrors and showed most of the bar's reflection. There were older looking photos on the other walls. His drink was placed in front of him and he drank half of the whisky before putting the glass back on the napkin, watching as the amber colored liquid settled down.

He didn't want to seem too eager, but this girl was the one he wanted since the beginning. They updated her photo on the website probably more than the president's. She was drop dead gorgeous from what he remembered. She always looked strangely familiar, but he never could quite place her. He glanced around the bar again and froze when he saw her in the mirror.

She was wearing a mid thigh black dress that was strapless. The way the light shined off of it showed that it was leather. The small jacket she was wearing too was leather. Her hair was down and she was standing tall with her three inch black heels that looked like they were barely keeping her feet in the shoe. Strappy heels always did make Elliot wonder how comfortable they were. He didn't turn to face her though, he turned back to the bar and drank the rest of his drink, glancing in the mirror every few seconds.

Olivia smirked seeing Elliot sitting at the bar in a black suit, no tie, with the top view buttons undone. Some of the other girls were right, he was sexy as hell. She watched as he tipped his head back and downed the alcohol he had ordered. She slowly sauntered over and sat down next to him, giving the bartender a sign for the drink she wanted. She glanced over at Elliot, never turning to fully face him. "I can see this isn't your first time."

"You'd be correct. I'm guessing Brandy has told you all about me." Elliot stated the obvious.

"Yes, she has. And, she has told you what you need to know about me." Olivia nodded her head once before her drink came. She took a big gulp of it before licking her top lip, making the man next to her squirm just a little. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm looking for what you want. If it's a date to a fancy meeting, you got it. A day on the town, I'm yours. A night of wild sex, I'm your girl. I'm up for everything and anything. Are you up for it?"

Elliot smirked. "Well, I'm up for all those things. Figuratively and literally." He ordered another drink for himself and finally took a moment to take in the woman beside him. Her legs went on for miles and she seemed content just sitting at the bar drinking with him. "I have a schedule of the things I need to do for the next three months. Brandy said that you were up for three months." Olivia nodded. Elliot took a sheet out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Put it in your phone or on your calender, but I need you at all of these events unless you have a family emergency or I call to cancel it."

Olivia looked over the schedule. "Looks simple enough." There was a few things she would have to work around, but nothing major. "So, you know the drill, how do you want to set this up?"

"You can move in this weekend. We will be taking a trip to the Caribbean in about a month, so keep your schedule pretty free around that time." Elliot explained before handing her a key to the house. "I have a maid and a butler, so you won't have to worry about any of that stuff."

"That's not in my job description, sweetheart. I wouldn't do it even if you wanted me to." Olivia smirked before slipping the schedule into her purse. "I have my own rules as well."

Elliot grinned and nodded once. "Good, at least you have your boundaries." He thought for a moment and spoke again. "So, what are your rules?"

Olivia let out a sharp breath. "Well, the standard company ones." Elliot nodded, knowing them pretty well. "I do have my own business, so I might not be as a available during the day as I would be at night. My shop closes at three in the afternoon, so I will have plenty of time to do whatever that night. I have other people working there, so I should be pretty flexible."

"That's good." Elliot smiled appreciatively. He never had a girl that held her own before besides the whole escort thing. He liked her last little tidbit to her sentence though and replayed it in his head. "So, exactly how flexible are you?"

"Well," Olivia smirked raising an eyebrow at him. "I could completely change everything up or twist some things... maybe even bend a few ways." She grinned when he downed his drink. "Three months is going to interesting." She took another sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>Olivia groaned when Elliot slammed her against the fridge door in the dark kitchen of his house. He had her hands pinned above her as she panted, his lips traveling down her neck. She moaned when he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her ear. Whoever had him last was crazy to avoid one lousy dinner. He was amazing so far and he hadn't hardly touched her. She pulled her hands free and shoved his jacket off of his shoulders before pulling hers off, dropping them to the floor.<p>

Elliot unbuttoned his shirt, breathing heavier as her lips started scattering kisses along his neck and chest. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter before claiming her lips with his own, throwing his shirt onto the floor as well. He unzipped the side of her dress and pulled it off of her without much struggled. Her hands pulled at his pants before she pushed them down, pulling him closer to her.

Her hands cupped his face as he grabbed her thighs, keeping her against his pelvis as he grinded against her. She gasped and moaned into his mouth before biting his bottom lip. He pawed at her until he got her bra off. He couldn't take it anymore, shoving his boxers down and pulling her panties down, he climbed onto the counter, hovering above her, before starting their antics that went well into the night.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia moaned softy waking up. The sun was shining on the floor next to the bed and Elliot was no where to be found in the room. Sitting up slowly, she looked around and found one of his work shirts that was wrinkled before pulling it on and going downstairs. Now she could actually see what kind of taste he had. The night before, she was too... preoccupied. She smiled lightly seeing that his style was a lot like hers. She walked into the kitchen and grinned seeing him stand in sweatpants with two bowls of fruit on the counter. He was putting sugar on one of them.

He looked over and smiled seeing her. "Good morning. Care for some breakfast?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded before taking the bowl he handed to her.

"How did you sleep?" Elliot asked grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Olivia nodded again, swallowing a strawberry. "Good, that mattress is like sleeping on a cloud. Of course, it felt that way when we were sleeping in it." She saw Elliot's grin before sitting down on one of the bar stools, seeing her panties and his boxers laying on the floor by the sink. "So, what are you doing today?"

Elliot poured two glasses of milk and slid one over to her. "Well, I have to head into work for a while and straighten some things out so I don't have to do everything last minute before I go to the Caribbean. I should be done at three. I don't know what time your shop closes; I could pick you up afterwards."

"Yeah, I close at three thirty so that should work out. I'll text you the address and you can pick me up or something." Olivia nodded before downing her class of milk. She saw Elliot's raised eyebrow. "You wore me out. I need to re-energize to make it through today." Elliot chuckled and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her mother's office building, searching for anybody in site. Usually, this place had tons of girls walking around and getting stuff done. The only person there was Whitney, the desk clerk. "Olivia!" She grinned and waved. "You haven't been here in forever. Are you here to meet Brandy?"<p>

"Yeah, I have an appointment with her." Olivia nodded with a smile. Nobody there knew Brandy was her mom. They didn't want the other girls there to think that Olivia would get special treatment.

"Are you joining us again?" Whitney asked with hope laced around ever word.

Olivia smiled. "I joined a couple days ago. I went out with Stabler last night. I'm here for the follow up."

Whitney's eyes widened. "Every girl here has been wishing for Stabler! How did you get him? He's so hot! You are too, but how?"

"He wanted me." Olivia smirked before biting her lip. "I can see why everyone wants him though. He is fantastic! If I wasn't so used to sex, I probably couldn't walk for two days." Whitney squealed with delight and told her that Brandy was giving the girls a meeting. "Thanks Whitney! I'll see you around."

Olivia walked into the conference room and smiled seeing her mother talk to the girls while showing them a presentation she set up, or had John set up. Brandy was dressed to the nines, as always, wearing a fitted black skirt that went down to her knees and halfway up her torso. Her white silk blouse was tucked into it and her long black hair was down and straight, going over her shoulder. "If you end up getting someone that is abusive, report it to me and I will take care of it. You are my girls and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay. Now, go meet your guys and do your financials."

Brandy smiled seeing Olivia, completely to all the girls that were gawking at Olivia. "Hey Olivia!" She said hugging her daughter.

"Hey Mom!" Olivia whispered into her mother's hair. "Sorry, I'm later than I said I would be."

"Well, I know that's either a really good thing or a super bad thing. But, Stabler is a pretty good guy, so I'd expect the best." Brandy smiled playing with Olivia's hair, discretely looking for any hickeys. "When did you get home?"

Olivia shrugged. "Ten."

Brandy gasped. "Last night? He always sleeps with the girls the first night."

"I didn't get home until this morning." Olivia laughed before glancing at all the girls staring at her. "Why are they all looking at me as if I'm the last woman they are going to see?"

"They are probably just a little starstruck. You were my best girl for the longest time." Brandy smiled before leading her towards her office. "I like to show you off."

Olivia chuckled as Brandy closed the door. "Thanks Mom." She sat down and took a deep breath, watching as her mother sat down at her desk across from her. "So, question time?"

Brandy pulled out a form and handed it to her. "You write it down now. It's supposed to be easier to admit to abuse I guess if you write it down. I have to make you fill one out though. I can't get questioned later on if something happens and you didn't fill one of those out."

"Alright." Olivia sighed starting to fill out the sheet. "Is John here or did he take the day off?"

"He is grocery shopping for me. I agreed to make him dinner if he bought all the food for me." Brandy smirked looking at her computer. "He likes almost anything so it shouldn't be too hard."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You two might as well live together." She finished up the last questions and looked at her watch. "I gotta get to the store before Elliot comes to pick me up."

Brandy leaned back in her chair. "Is he picking you up at the store?" Olivia nodded. "Okay, text me when you get to the store and when Elliot picks you up, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia nodded before grabbing her purse. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, babe. I'll see you tomorrow?" Brandy asked looking up from her computer screen.

Olivia paused. "I might be a little late, but I'll come to the apartment." Olivia confirmed before blowing her mother and kiss and walking out of her office. She ignored the girls staring and whispering as she passed them. If they wanted to talk about her, who was she to stop them? She didn't mind the attention anyway. Most of these girls knew who Brian was. One of them would tell him she was already dating again. She smirked thinking of his reaction, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Hey Elliot? Did you clear out that closet for me?" Olivia asked as she carried in a box of her clothes into the house, setting it down where a few other boxes were with her stuff. After discussing it further, they decided that Olivia could stay at his place on the weekends and when they took off of work.

"Yeah, I had Andrew move my clothes to the one side. You have an entire rack and dresser." Elliot said talking about his butler. He smiled when she nodded and turned to head out to her car, wearing jean shorts and a tang top. "Please tell me you have more shorts like that."

Olivia turned to him and grinned. "I do, and so much more." She chuckled and grabbed the last box in her car before closing the trunk. Walking inside, Elliot had two boxes in his arms and was waiting for her so they could take her stuff up to his room. "So, I know your brother is coming over tonight and I've asked you this a hundred times, but... are you sure you want me here?"

Elliot rolled his eyes as they walked into his room. "Yes, I'm sure." They put down the boxes before Elliot grabbed her hips and lifted her up to sit on the dresser that was going to be hers. "I want you here so I can show you off. My brother should see how hot of a girlfriend I have." Olivia smiled before kissing him slowly. She giggled when he pulled her closer to him.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard before feeling his hands pull at her tang top. "You just can't get enough, can you?" Elliot grinned and shook his head before peeling off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor behind him. Olivia tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head. "We... still... have to... unpack." She moaned between kisses.

"We'll... do it... later." Elliot breathed back before lifting her up again, moving her to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Mom?" Olivia called into her mother's apartment. "Mom, I told you I was coming over a half hour ago. I know I'm late, but Elliot needed me." She walked towards her mother's room. "Mom?" She opened the door and screamed at the site in front of her. Brandy was tangled in the sheets with John laying next to her. They both sat up straight, making the sheets fall and reveal more than Olivia wanted to see. She closed her eyes, but didn't move from her spot. "What the hell is going on?!"<p>

"Olivia, sweetie, calm down." Brandy sighed grabbing her robe and putting it on, tying it around her waist. She looked over at John and hit his arm. "Cover yourself. My daughter is here." John looked down and quickly grabbed his sweatpants, pulling them on before grabbing one of his t-shirts. "Olivia, honey, I thought you said you were going to be here at ten."

Olivia looked at her mother before pointing at her watch. "It's ten thirty."

"Oh..." Brandy frowned before leading her daughter out of her bedroom. "Well, then why are you late?"

"Mom! Stop avoiding the obvious question. Since when have you been sleeping with John?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

John came out of the bedroom and walked by them to go to the kitchen. "A year and a half on the twenty-fifth."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she turned back to her mother. Brandy put her hands on Olivia's shoulders. "Honey, I didn't want you to get your hopes up for anything. Like you said, John is more your dad than your own father. We were protecting you from getting hurt in case anything happened."

"It's been a year and a half. That means he only drove you for six months before you two started sleeping together." Olivia pointed out.

"Hey, but he has been a family friend for a lot longer than that. He used to change your diapers." Brandy reminded her as they walked into the kitchen.

John pointed at her. "That's right! You used to save all your messy diapers for me. I took it as a gift of love even if I didn't like it at the time." Olivia made a disgusted face, making both John and Brandy chuckle. "By the way, have you watched the news lately?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I've been with Elliot a lot the past week. I've hardly had time to use a TV."

"Gross!" John grimaced knowing very well what she was talking about. "I don't want to know about that. You're like my daughter. I don't want to know about that aspect of your life."

"She just walked in on us in bed; she has leeway." Brandy smiled before playing with her daughter's hair. "I fixed the problem with your father."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?"

"I got your slutty friend to lure him into a hotel room, tie him up, and leave him in the hotel room while she got away. Room service found him the next morning. Apparently, one of the maids thought he was dead because he fell asleep. You know your father when he's asleep. It takes a fire alarm to wake him up." Brandy explained before turning on the TV to the news. Tucker's picture was all over as the news reporters talked about the scandal and if their was a crime committed or not.

"He tried calling me this morning to apologize for Brian. I listened to the voicemail. He wants me to meet another potential money maker and see if I can trick them into signing a contract." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Brandy shook her head. "I gotta talk to you father and tell him he can't use you as his cash cow." She went to kiss Olivia's forward, but couldn't when she backed away. "What's wrong?"

Olivia pointed at John. "I don't know where that mouth has been, and I don't want to find out." She turned and went towards the guest room where she kept some of her things.

Brandy turned to John with her arms crossed. John shrugged as he ate his bowl of cereal. "She has a point. I know where that mouth has been. I wouldn't want my mother kissing me if I knew that information."

* * *

><p>Olivia arranged the flowers in the window before walking behind the counter. "Hey Holly, my ride is going to be here soon. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"<p>

"Liv, it's only going to be a hour. I'll be fine. You go have fun with Mr. Hot Money." Holly smiled coming out from the back with another bouquet of flowers, setting them down with the others. "I've seen him before. He's fine."

Olivia laughed and nodded her head. "You haven't even seen all of him." She took off her apron and went into the back to grab her things.

Holly started balancing the drawer when the bell above the door rang, signaling a guest came in. She smiled seeing Elliot walk in just wearing khaki shorts and a t-shirt, sunglasses resting on his head. "You must be Elliot."

Elliot grinned walking up to the counter. "I am. Is Liv here?"

"Yeah, she's just grabbing a few things." Holly said before going to the door leading to the back. "Hey Liv, your hot boyfriend is here!" She called, snickering when she could picture just how embarrassed she would be about that comment.

"Thanks for the announcement. I don't think Germany heard you." Olivia chuckled walking out in a similar outfit. She grabbed her sunglasses from her bag and placed them on top of her head. "Now, you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, go have fun. What are you doing anyway?" Holly asked wondering why they were dressed so casually.

Elliot held up a six pack of beer. "We're going to my brother's for a barbecue. He doesn't believe that she's my girlfriend yet. So, she gets to meet him."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door. "Let's get going Mr. I Have To Top Everything. Bye Holly!"

"Bye Liv!" Holly called back before they left. She shook her head with a smirk on her face. "They're going to fall in love."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia walked out of her flower shop, locking the door, before heading towards her car. She smiled seeing a text from Elliot, planning to look at it once she got into her car. She slipped it into her pocket and unlocked her car before she felt a hand grab her hip and turn her around before pinning her to the car door. "Brian, get off of me!"

"What the hell are you doing going out with somebody else?" Brian asked letting go of her, but not stepping back to give her space. "My friends have seen you at the country club with some guy and it doesn't look good on me."

"Brian, we aren't together anymore!" Olivia said shoving on his chest, giving herself some more space. "You cheated on me with more than one woman! I'm not cheating! I told you; we're done!"

Brian shook his head. "You can't do that. I can pull out of the deal with your dad and cost him millions. No more nice clothes and fancy cars for you." He said grabbing her wrist. "Marry me. We can make millions and get divorced in a couple years."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she smiled. "You are unbelievable. I'm not going to marry you just to make money. I'm doing that now working here. Plus," She opened her car and slipped her sunglasses on. "My designer clothes and fancy cars and mine, babe. Already paid for." She got in and closed the door, starting her car and taking off towards Elliot's house.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the house and dropped her purse to the foyer table before looking around, not seeing Elliot anywhere. "El?" She called out, heading towards the living room. She grinned seeing him in the backyard in his swim trunks, washing his car. Hurrying upstairs, she changed into one of her bikinis, throwing a pair of shorts on, before going out to see Elliot.<p>

Elliot grinned seeing Olivia walk out onto the deck, stepping down into the grass where he was. "Hey baby!" He kissed her cheek before noticing the small cut on her wrist. "What happened there?" He dropped the sponge into the bucket of water and took her wrist into his hands gently.

"Brian grabbed me and told me I had to marry him if I wanted to make millions. His ring must've cut my wrist." Olivia explained before looking at her wrist more carefully. She hadn't noticed it before. "I told him I wasn't going to marry him for money."

"Is this the first time he has contacted you?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded rubbing her wrist for a moment. "Okay, I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't come after you again. I don't want him hurting you just because he wants money."

Olivia shook her head. "El, it's my mess. I can take care of it."

Elliot put his hand on her hip, gently squeezing it. "I wanted to go out with you. It's my mess now too. Just because we know this relationship isn't going anywhere, doesn't mean I don't care about your welfare. I want you to be safe. And, this guy doesn't sound like he is looking out for you. How did you meet him anyway?"

"My dad wanted me to meet him because his family is rich and bringing them into the company could be huge for us. I make my own money, so I really didn't care. I hardly know my dad, so I wanted to get to know him better. Now, I know he is an asshole, just like Brian." Olivia explained before brushing some water drops off of his chest.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm sorry you had a lousy day." He smirked and grabbed both of her hips in his hands, lifting her up onto the hood of his car. "Is there anything that I could do to make it better?"

Olivia grinned and kissed him. "I have a few ideas." She murmured before he laid her down on the hood.

* * *

><p>Elliot straightened out the papers on his desk before his secretary walked. "Mr. Stabler, a Mr. Cassidy is here. He says that you called and wanted to tlak to him." She informed him, clutching a binder to her chest as if she was Elizabeth Taylor holding her diamonds.<p>

"Send him in." Elliot nodded before grabbing the packet of papers he had his attorney type up for him that morning. A few moments later, the door reopened to show Brian in a well tailored suit. His brown hair was slicked back making him look a little more professional and a little less like a biker. Elliot saw the ring on Brian's finger and clenched his jaw knowing that it hurt Olivia. He wasn't sure why he was being so possessive over her, but he didn't always want an explanation. "Brian Cassidy, I'm assuming you know I didn't call you in here for business purposes?"

"I figured that." Brian smirked before walking over to the desk, sitting down in the chair across from Elliot. He rested his arms on the chair and looked at Elliot with a look that would make anyone want to deck him. "It is unclear, though, why you called me in? If it's not for business purposes, what is it for?"

Elliot clasped his hands together and rested his arms on his desk. "I just wanted to inform you that if you go near Olivia Benson or any of her family again, I will find you." He saw Brian's eyes widen the slightest. "What? You didn't know I was the one seeing Olivia?"

Brian shook his head. "No, but I really didn't need to know. Olivia is my fiance. I can see her whenever I want. And, now that you know that, I'd like you to stop sleeping with her. She may open her legs to you, but that doesn't mean-"

"Shut up!" Elliot hissed before standing up, resting his fists on his desk. "Olivia is not your fiance anymore. I don't know if you know this, bonehead, but you cannot force someone to marry you just so you can get rich. And, for your information, the last I heard, you really couldn't perform in that area of her life. So, I'd zip it, shorty."

"Hey! I am great! She just has high expectations! She's slept with almost everyone she's gone out with!" Brian shouted.

Elliot smirked. "And, I'm pretty sure you've tried to sleep with every woman you met walking down the street." He threw the packet of papers down so they faced Brian. "This is a restraining order guarding Olivia, and her family, from you. All it needs is the approval from a judge. And, with what you did to Olivia yesterday and what you've told me today, there should be no problem getting it."

Brian shook his head grabbing the restraining order. He ripped it in half and threw it back on Elliot's desk. "Screw your restraining order."

"Ripping it up isn't going to do anything. I have it saved on my computer, so does my lawyer." Elliot chuckled taking the pieces and tossing them onto the floor. His phone on the desk beeped, showing a text from Olivia. "I suggest you leave now."

"No, I'm not letting you screw my fiance anymore!" Brian argued pointing his finger at Elliot.

The door to the office opened, showing Olivia walking in. She froze when she saw Brian and Elliot in the middle of their fight. "Brian, what are you doing here?"

Brian walked over to her. "I just had to tell him that he shouldn't be sleeping with my fiance. Let's go." He said grabbing her arm.

Olivia ripped her arm out of his grip and walked over to Elliot. "Brian, we're not getting married anymore. I'm with Elliot now. Deal with it."

"He's the one that called me in to tell me to stay away from you." Brian said pointing to Elliot.

Olivia shrugged. "Well, you should stay away from me. I'm really closed to punching you in the face right now and I don't see what's stopping me. You want millions. My dad isn't going too happy if he finds out you're stalking me."

"You wouldn't." Brian gritted out stepping towards her.

"Try me." Olivia smirked raising an eyebrow. "Go home, Brian."

Brian pointed his finger at her and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked out of the office. Elliot put a hand on the small of Olivia's back. "I-"

Olivia turned towards him, pushing his hand away from her. "Why did you call him in here? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it my whole life. I don't need you to solve my problems. You didn't pay for me to deal with my problems."

"I paid to have you as my girlfriend for three months. Now, as your boyfriend, I care about who threatens you, who talks about you like a piece of meat." Elliot gritted out inches from her, pointing towards the door. "The piece of trash does not care about you whatsoever and just proved it to me now."

"I read your file. You haven't had a real relationship since you graduated high school. How do I know you really care about me? Like you said, you just paid for me." Olivia threw back in his face.

Elliot nodded once. "That's right, but I didn't pay for certain parts." He lifted her up and sat her on his desk. "I paid for the whole package."

Olivia moaned when he kissed her hard, his hands gliding under her dress. "I guess that's something to get used to." She whispered.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Liv, you gotta get up. I can't face him alone." Elliot said kissing her neck. He grinned when she moaned softly, his hand grazing just below her breasts. He bit her earlobe softly and gave it a slight tug.

Olivia whined and covered her head with her pillow, pushing her body closer against Elliot's. "He's your brother. He's just coming over for lunch with his wife. Why do you need me to wake up for that?"

Elliot smirked and slipped a finger inside of her, making her whole body jump from surprise. Her hips started moving against his hand, clearly enjoying the sensations he was causing. "Because, I want him to see how sexy you are. He didn't see us at the barbecue because there was so many people. This way, we get to actually talk one on one. He was a client of the company once. He was on your waiting list. You were removed right before he would've gotten you."

"Well, good thing I left. That could've been awkward for you two." Olivia breathed before kissing him hard, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Besides, it's not my fault we didn't get to see him. You were the one that had to have sex in your brother's house." She rolled them over so she was straddling him, groaning in frustration when she found he was already fully clothed. "Why tease me if I can't have easy access?"

"Because, it wakes you up." Elliot chuckled before sitting up and kissing her softly. He rubbed her hips softly, letting his lips skim against her jaw. "So, why don't you get ready for lunch? Then, once they leave, we can do something together."

Olivia grinned cupping his face in her hands. "What do you have in mind?"

Elliot felt the smile growing on his face as he thought about what all they could do. Plus, he did have something planned for her. "Let's just say, I want to make something into a better memory." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, but accepted his answer when he kissed her nose. "Now, go put on some clothes so I can take them off tonight."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Olivia whispered before standing up and going to the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

><p>"Hey David!" Elliot grinned opening the door for him. He chuckled when his big brother wrapped him up in a hug as if they were still seventeen and twelve again. "How was the Caribbean?" He asked before Alex walked in. Grinning, he kissed her cheek before closing the door.<p>

"It was amazing! You should go down there next month. You could borrow our beach house for a week." David suggested as he looked around Elliot's house. "This place never changes." He looked back and Elliot and grinned, pointing at him with both index fingers. "So, where's this girl that you've been talking so much about? You won't even tell me her name."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, I planned on you two meeting at the barbecue, but you were too busy with all your other guests. She's finishing up getting ready. We were out late last night."

David rolled his eyes. "Sure you were. You disappeared at the barbecue. I looked around for you for like a half hour. You weren't anywhere, man." He asked curiously. Elliot smiled remembering why him and Olivia had disappeared.

"_Elliot, this is your brother's house. Don't you think it's, I don't know, a little inappropriate?" Olivia asked with a whisper as Elliot held tightly to her hand, leading her through the house towards a more private room where nobody would interrupt them._

_Elliot chuckled. "You are talking about the man that once put my hand in warm water after I fell asleep with my girlfriend on my lap in high school. I may love him, but he deserves to let me have sex in his house a couple of times." He said using his own signature logic to help him through. He opened the door to the home gym and grinned. "This is perfect. Nobody would look for us in here."_

_Olivia looked around, her eyes widened when she saw all the exercise equipment. "Does you brother only work out?"_

_"Why do you think I work out so much?" Elliot chuckled before closing and locking the door, seeing that nobody could see them through the windows. Turning around, he pushed Olivia gently onto the press bench and climbed on top of her, bunching up her khaki skirt._

"Maybe you just didn't search for us hard enough." Elliot smiled before clapping his shoulder. He turned when he heard footsteps from the staircase. Olivia grinned at him as she came down the stairs in a fitted white dress with black lace on the front and back. It was just above the knee, sleeveless, and had a little black belt around her stomach. "Hey baby!"

"Hey!" Olivia smiled, receiving a small kiss from him when she came to the bottom of the staircase. Looking over at the two people in front of her, she immediately recognized them from the barbecue. "You must be David and Alex; I'm Olivia." She said holding out her hand.

Alex shook her hand, giving her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. I can see you've made my brother-in-law absolutely glow, so thank you for that." Olivia chuckled and leaned into Elliot's side when he wrapped an arm around her waist. David just stared at Olivia, not believing that his brother was actually dating her. He looked at Elliot, wanting to ask how he got her, but couldn't form the words or the brain power to do so. Alex, seeing her husband in a state of idiocy, smacked his stomach with her handbag. "Honey, would you like to say hello to Olivia or continue to drool?"

David shook his head and shook Olivia's hand before putting his hands in his back pockets. "Sorry, nice to meet you." Alex rolled her eyes at her husband. "I didn't know you were dating _this _Olivia." He stated looking at Elliot.

"Do you know her from somewhere else?" Alex asked, her eyes widened the slightest.

"We were going to date a couple years ago, but she got engaged." David stated before smiling at Alex. "It's good she did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met."

Olivia grinned running a hand through her hair. "At least you got something out of my engagement." She giggled when Elliot kissed the corner of her jaw. "Stop it. I'm hungry."

"Good, let's eat then." Elliot chuckled before putting a hand on the small of her back and guiding her into the kitchen with David and Alex following. "Just dish up what you want. We can eat on the deck." He said gesturing to all the food on the counter.

David smiled seeing all the food and grabbed a plate. "Did you call up your cook to make all this just for us?" He asked dishing up.

Elliot shook his head with a grin as he handed Olivia a plate. "No, Olivia made everything here. You should see her work a grill." He saw Olivia blush and kissed her temple before filling his plate. They all sat down at the small table on the deck overlooking the backyard.

"So, Olivia, what do you do for a living?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia grinned taking a sip of her water. "Well, I have a flower shop called the Pink Brandy. It's way over on the other side of town, but I absolutely love it. My mother lives right down the street from there so it works out nice for me."

David frowned moving his fork in a circular motion, as if he were spinning a wheel around and around. "Why did you call it the Pink Brandy?"

"Well, the whole interior was painted pink and my mother's name is Brandy." Olivia chuckled putting her glass of water down.

"Wait, is your mother Brandy? Long black hair, big brown eyes?" Elliot asked curiously with a smile plastered on his face.

Olivia chuckled. "Where do you think I get mine?" She asked pointing to her eyes. "She started her own company at the age of nineteen and brought me into it when she thought I was ready for it."

David's eyes widened. "Wait, nineteen? Your mother started that business at nineteen?"

Olivia nodded, pride showing through her eyes. "It may not be the most conservative job in the world, but it pays well. My mother started it as way to get her through college, which she dropped out of. After her business took off, she met my dad and married him. She got pregnant with me when she was twenty-one."

"What does your mother do?" Alex asked wondering why the guys seemed to know her mother.

"Uh, she's the CEO of a dating company. She doesn't like to call it a match making company because she doesn't believe there are perfect couples." Olivia smiled running a hand through her hair. "I left the company when I got engaged."

Elliot grinned and took her hand into his. "She decided she wanted to rejoin the company. So, Brandy told me that she had a special offer for me. I didn't realize it was her daughter." Olivia chuckled rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Alex shook her head while smiling. "Well, she knew what she was doing. You two are adorable together." She lifted up her overly large purse and pulled out a wine bottle. "Good thing I brought this."

"You are my kind of girl!" Olivia chuckled before they both got up to find the bottle opener.

Elliot laughed when he saw David shaking his head. "You can't stop a woman from what she wants to do, David."

"Don't I know it. I hid that bottle in the house four times." David said with a roll of his eyes.

**Please review! If you guys watch Revenge, watch _Madeleine Stowe Does a Little Dance for Queen Latifah_! It's on Youtube!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Olivia looked at the outfit Elliot laid out for her. "Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to make a good memory?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot rolled his eyes, already dressed for the game. "I said I wanted to make something into a better memory. You said your dad took you to a baseball game when you were little, but you got kicked out because he got into a fight with someone." He gently guided her closer to the bed. "I really like baseball! So, I was kind of hoping we could make it a better memory for you so that you could enjoy it for the game instead of what your dad did."

"You wanted to do this for me?" Olivia asked incredulously. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her. Her mother tried to make things better, but she never tried to create good memories of the things her father ruined for her. When she saw Elliot nod his head, she grinned and kissed his lips before picking up the baseball cap and jersey. "Then, I'll get dressed."

"I wouldn't mind helping you if you need it." Elliot suggested raising up his hand as if he were waiting for a teacher to call on him and make him the star pupil for the day.

Olivia chuckled. "We'd be late." She walked into the bathroom and changed quickly before her and Elliot headed to the game.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so do you know much about baseball?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia shared their popcorn and cotton candy.<p>

"I know the point of the game. I know what each player does and what they're supposed to do. But, other than that, not much." Olivia stated through a mouthful of kernels. Elliot grinned at her. "What about you, Mr. Hotshot?"

Elliot shrugged. "I used to play in high school and in college. So, I know a little bit. Nothing compared to this." He said gesturing to the entire field. He glanced at their feet and smirked to himself. They both had their feet propped up on the cement wall in front of them. Her feet were crossed, dangling over the edge, while his were resting on the wall, shoulder length apart. "So, the game your father took you to, was that the only baseball game you had ever been to?"

Olivia nodded her head. "After the incident, I detested even hearing about it on TV." She shivered for a moment before taking a bite of cotton candy. "But, I think tonight will be fun." Elliot smiled at her before kissing her forehead. They sat in silence for a couple moments, watching the players warm up on the field. The game didn't start for another twenty minutes and people were piling into the stadium. There were already a couple drunks walking around saying 'Dude, check it out!'.

Elliot loved baseball games. He remembered going to them all the time when he was younger. His father and brother brought him into this exact stadium for his first game and taught him everything they knew. He remembered getting so many bags of cotton candy that he threw up. Although it made him a little queasy, he had to get cotton candy every time he came, no matter what. It was a tradition his father set and one he'd pass on someday. His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia spoke up. "Do you want to play a game until this starts?"

"Sure." Elliot grinned with a shrug. "What game?"

"Okay, it's called questions. Basically, it's truth or dare, without the dare part." Olivia smiled as she looked out at the field.

Elliot nodded his head. "Sounds easy enough."

Olivia grinned at him and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go first." She thought for a moment, tapping her knee with her index and middle finger. "How old were you when you learned to tell time?"

"That's a random question." Elliot chuckled before scratching his jaw. "I was probably nine. I hated looking at clocks when I was little." Olivia giggled at him, relaxing back in her seat. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Well, that depends. Technically, I had sex when I was fourteen, but it wasn't really... for me." Olivia said crooking an eyebrow at him. Elliot chuckled at her. "Otherwise, if you want when I actually finished, it'd probably be sixteen. I took my mom's car, but it broke down. I met a guy at the diner I went to and he fixed it for me. After a couple dates, I finally gave it up."

Elliot nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. "I was sixteen also."

Olivia grinned at him before taking a sip with her soda. "Alright, my question, uh... what is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Getting odd amounts of M&M's in my bag." Elliot stated proudly, not even thinking about his answer.

Olivia giggled. "Really? You don't seem like the type of guy to be bothered by that."

"Oh, if I get an odd number, I buy another bag just to get another M&M. It's a disease, but it's a chocolaty one; so, I live with it." Elliot grinned nodding his head. He took a sip of his soda, grinning when he thought of his next question. "Does size really matter?"

"Well, not really." Olivia shrugged as he took another drink of his soda. "As long as it works, it's in." She laughed when Elliot spit out his soda, spraying it onto an innocent bystander trying to get to his seat. "Sorry, he just swallowed the wrong way." She giggled rubbing his back. The man rolled his eyes, but kept walking.

Elliot coughed down towards the ground between his legs. Slowly, the coughing ceased as Olivia patted his back, holding his bicep with her other hand. "You have such a way with words, Liv." Olivia chuckled dropping her forehead to his shoulder. "You may just be the death of me." He grinned before leaning back in his seat again, wrapping his arm around her.

Olivia giggled into his chest before resting her head on his shoulder, watching the players again. "I guess it's my turn to ask a question again." She smiled when he laced his fingers with hers in her lap. "What is your biggest fantasy?"

"Lingerie made of meat." Elliot grinned making Olivia burst out laughing. He chuckled at her before kissing the top of her head. "But, seriously, my biggest fantasy... we're talking sexual, right?" Olivia giggled as she nodded. "Alright, probably having sex on hole twelve at the country club golf course. There's a wooded area there and a small pond with a pond there. Plus, it lights up at night. It's really cool!"

"That's actually kind of romantic." Olivia smiled softly, squeezing his hand briefly. Her eyes closed when he cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

Elliot looked around the field. "My question... what do you like to think about when you're upset? Like, what's your favorite memory?"

Olivia thought over it a moment, remembering all the good things that had happened in her life. "I guess I would have to say... when I got sick and had to go home from school, I thought my mom would be mad because I had seen other parents get mad at their kids when they came home from school sick. When my mom got there, she picked me up and hugged me so tightly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. She took me home and just watched movies with me the entire afternoon. We kind of turned that into a tradition. Whenever one of us gets sick, we clear out our schedules to be with the other."

"I have never seen Brandy mad." Elliot stated with a small frown.

"Yeah, she only gets mad at my dad, with good reason." Olivia smiled holding up her index finger. Her eyes widened when she looked down at the field. More than two dozen people were bringing out this gigantic American flag. "Oh my God!"

Elliot grinned and stood when other people did, bringing Olivia with him. "I should take you to a NFL game. The flag is much bigger." After the national anthem, the plane flew over the stadium, signaling that the game was starting. Everyone sat down as the players ran into their positions. "I believe it's your turn."

Olivia looked up at him confused for a moment before remembering what they were doing. "I thought you wanted to watch the game."

"Yeah, but I can watch and play the game at the same time. It's actually quite fun." Elliot grinned at her resting his arm on the back of her seat. Olivia smiled up at him before resting her head against his arm, diving back into their game.

**Please review! You guys are the best! Sorry for not updating! I've been sick the past three days and it's taking all of my energy!**


End file.
